We Will be One
by naruto13589
Summary: The Avatar and gang are heading into the fire nation for their first skirmish with the the Fire Lord. However, on the way, unexpected help may change their plans entirely. Placed during the beginning of the third book. Slash, Aang/Zuko.


Summary: The Avatar and gang are heading into the fire nation for their first skirmish with the Fire Lord. However, on the way, unexpected help may change their plans entirely. Placed during the beginning of the third book. Slash, Aang/Zuko. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I am not the Avatar.

**Chapter 1: Peace before the Storm**

Next to the great oak tree and not far from a field of grass and dead leaves lived a population of insects. They were generations of worms, centipedes, ants, and even a few lone roly polies who were all crowed under one rock and depended on that safe, rich environment to survive. Their existence, however, was suddenly threatened when they found that the hard, seemingly impenetrable surface above them was no longer there. The rush of cool air prompted their instinctual panic and attempts to escape. Some tried to make a dashing crawl toward another grounded surface while others began to dig their way into the soil. With their legs to small and the ground to wet and dense, few got away. To their horror, most were swooped up off the ground by elongated rods and then rushed into the gaping mouth of the most ferocious beast ever to besiege their home -- a lemur!

--

It was a windy, fall day and the leaves whirled around Momo in a rich tapestry of autumn tones. He had just finished his breakfast and was scouting out the deep ravine above the Avatar's camp. While this time of year was beautiful, it only signaled the coming danger of winter; barren trees and a giant, flying bison would only lead toward exposure, an incident that may end their mission while infiltrating the fire nation. They must continue to preserve their identities by moving forward as quickly as possible, and simultaneously, leave no trace of existence behind. If they could travel into the depths of this dangerous and powerful land, they just might make it in time to reverse the tides of war and send the fire nation into fear and panic. That is of course assuming the Avatar was now strong enough to defeat fire lord Ozai, a stretch Momo wasn't happy betting his life on.

Momo swooped down into the camp of sleeping adolescents, all curled up into their comfortable balls of warm blankets and full stomachs. These children often slept in, not unaware of the importance of their mission, but wasteful with the little time they had. He clasped an acorn hanging from one of the large trees nearby and dropped it directly on the Avatar's forehead; a ritual done with practiced ease. Momo quickly returned to the Bison's saddle, curled up into a ball, and pretended to be asleep. He must not fail.

THUNK!

"I'm up, I'm up!" Aang shouted as he flew high into the air still half asleep. He stretched out his slender arms and took a deep yawn before gliding into the middle of camp, snickering like a little boy who was up to no good, and clapping his hands together with incredible force.

WHOOSH!

The result was a globe of air that spread along the ground sending Sokka, Katara, and Toph out of their beds and onto the cold ground. Sokka, however, was an exception to this for he landed with his face deep in the mud.

"Hey, what'd you think you're doing?" Sokka screamed "That was my sleep time! I NEEEEED my sleep time!"

"And I _neeeeed _my beauty sleep" Toph whined while combing her hair with her fingers, "I wouldn't want to see myself having a bad hair day."

"You can't see so why does it matter? And besides, you're not the one _covered_ in mud."

"Other people can see you moron! And _BE-SIDES_, the mud makes _you_ look better. It helps hide your ugly face!"

Katara, a silent observer, let out a giggle before intervening. "Come on guys, Aang was just trying to get us up in time so we don't fall behind schedule. Right Aang?" She blushed as her gaze turned toward him.

Aang felt a sting of unease but he didn't know whether it was from Katara talking to him or from her questioning his motives. "Of course I was just waking you guys up early" he said while scratching his head and baring a familiar and innocent grin, "I would never blow mud in Sokka's face for nothing… Sorry Sokka." He laughed before bending a sphere of water over Sokka's face, giving him an early morning shower.

"OOOHHH thanks, much better, now I'm all wet and cold and I still think I have a twig in my ear." Sokka poked at his ear before pulling out a glob of mud. "OK, time to go, we can't sit around grooming ourselves all day, we have to leave."

"Where are going after we pass Laguster village?" Katara inquired.

"We're going to pass through another village called Taoshi. It's a bit out of the way but the roads there are really safe. It should only take us three days to get from Laguster to Taoshi."

"Three days!" Aang said surprised, "do we even have three days?" He stepped over and grabbed the map out of Sokka's hands, almost ripping it in two. "Look Sokka, what about this way?" He pointed at a jagged path through two large mountains. "That looks much faster."

"OOOH NO, there's no way I'm going through dragon's valley. They say it's haunted with spirit ghosts." Sokka attempted to make a ghost sound while waving his limbs in a jellylike motion.

"Dragon's Valley??" Toph interrupted, "Now that's an original name. Why didn't they just call it fire way?"

"Well it doesn't matter what they call it, what does matter are the directions I received from the last town. We should trust the locals you know."

"Wait. Who did you get those directions from?" Katara asked, "Was it that crazy old man who tried to sell you one shoe?"

"You know, it doesn't matter who I talked to, what matters is tha—"

"It was him! I knew it! There probably aren't any spirit ghosts at all."

"OK, OK, we'll just have to ask about it in Laguster."

The small party collected their belongings: Several blankets, nuts and leftover meat from the night before, and the tools used to start the fire. Aang stared at the kindling set. He wasn't expected to fire bend after what happened with Katara. _Never again. _They got onto Oppa and rose out of the ravine and into the crisp autumn morning.


End file.
